Opera time table W02/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 11.01.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:14 Server check and updates 00:34 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 02:54 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 05:44 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 07:52 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Anacréon (1995) Archiv-Pro (F) 08:33 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) 10:34 George Frideric Handel - Imeneo (1986) Brilliant (I) 12:27 George Frideric Handel - Ottone, re di Germania (1992) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 15:36 George Frideric Handel - Giulio Cesare (1995) Astrée Auvidis (I) 19:16 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 22:24 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 12.01.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:22 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 03:21 Leonardo Leo - L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 05:58 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 09:00 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 13:37 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 16:45 Leonardo Vinci - Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 18:50 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 19:42 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 21:58 Agostino Steffani - Niobe, regina di Tebe (2013) Erato (I) 13.01.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:40 Agostino Steffani - Orlando generoso (2008) MDG (I) 04:22 Alessandro Scarlatti - Ishmael (1992) Newport Classic (I) - 1st recording 06:00 Marin Marais - Sémélé (2007) Glossa Music (F) 08:17 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 10:25 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Atys (1987) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 13:15 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Psyche (2007) CPO (F) 16:08 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Montaigne (F) 18:46 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 21:23 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14.01.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 01:06 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 02:07 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:12 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 08:51 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 09:42 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) PMC (I) 11:00 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 13:31 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (2000) K.617 (I) 17:12 Sigmund Theophil Staden - Seelewig (2002) CPO (D) 18:29 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 21:24 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 15.01.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:42 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 01:55 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 02:40 Antonio de Literes - Los elementos (1997) DHM (ES) 03:41 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 06:50 Antonio Vivaldi - Griselda (2005) Naïve (I) 09:24 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando finto pazzo (2003) Opus 111 (I) 12:21 Antonio Vivaldi - Motezuma (Montezuma) (2006) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 15:36 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 19:10 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 22:16 Tommaso Traetta - Il buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 16.01.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:41 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 02:27 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 05:27 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 07:58 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 10:17 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 13:02 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 15:28 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Didon (2003) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 17:34 Antonio Salieri - La Locandiera (1990) Nuova Era (I) 19:46 Marcos António Portugal - Lo spazzacamino principe (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:12 Vincenzo Bellini - La sonnambula (1955) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 23:32 Vincenzo Bellini - I puritani (1953) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 17.01.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:54 Gaetano Donizetti - Poliuto (1960) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 03:45 Gaetano Donizetti - Il giovedi grasso (1961) Conductor: Edwin Loehrer (I) 04:45 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 06:55 Gaspare Spontini - La Vestale (1954) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 09:06 Gioachino Rossini - Armida (1952) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 11:14 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 15:04 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 17:45 Giovanni Pacini - Maria, regina d'Inghilterra (1995) Opera Rara (I) 20:37 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:36 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 02/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016